Goodbye, Inuyasha
by Liola Li
Summary: Inuyasha dies. Kagome's there with him. One of my first 'experiments'.


THIS IS A VERY SAD FANFIC. I LIKE A STRONG ENDING SO HERE GOES:)****EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE PEOPLE WOULD BE ADVISED TO LEAVE NOW*****  
  
*********************************************************************** Kagome struggled to open her bruised eye. She faintly remembered being thrown by Naraku and the last thing she heard was her name being yelled by Inuyasha. She finally regained consciousness and her whole body ached in their awakening. Looking around the battlefield, she saw Naraku's little minions lying all around the area and the smell of dead flesh filled her nostrils. The whole battlefield looked brown and dead. She tried to stand up but painfully fell down because of the ache in the lower part of her leg. Feeling it with her hand, Kagome found that the bone was twisted in an odd angle. Her leg was definitely broken.  
  
She looked around her and saw Naraku's motionless body on the ground 50 feet away from her. His limbs stuck out in strange angles and a giant slash was made across his chest with black marks covering the rest of his body. No doubt the slash was made by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she suddenly thought," Where is he?"  
  
She grabbed a branch from a fallen tree near her and used it to help her stand up. The pain was excruciating but she thought nothing else but Inuyasha's safety. "Please," she kept saying over and over to herself," Let him be okay."  
  
Leaning on the branch, she walked a couple of steps when she saw it: Inuyasha's sword. She bended down and picked it up. Warm blood was still dripping from it. Inuyasha must be nearby. He wouldn't be so far behind when he's without his sword. But what if he was too hurt to lift it anymore? He has to be alive somewhere.....just has to be. If he wasn't, then........no, she couldn't think that way. She left the sword where it was a picked up her pace. The pain in her leg was now beyond compare but she still walked on. Her heart raced as she saw a glint of bright red over the next hill. She walked to the top and accidentally fell towards the bottom. There she saw the sight that will forever be etched in her mind.  
  
About ten feet away, under a bare tree, was Inuyasha. He was lying in a fetal position. His beautiful silvery hair was drenched from blood. Inuyasha was barely breathing.  
  
She crawled the last few paces towards him. With hot tears trailing down her face, she cut the a path through the dirt as it went down. "Inuyasha," she whimpered," Please don't die. Please don't leave me yet." Kagome went closer until she was looking down at his face. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" groaned Inuyasha, "Is that.......really you?" He lifted his hand and touched the other that was laid on his cheek. "Inuyasha?" she looked at him hopefully," Are you okay?". He opened his eyes halfway when he heard the reply. He smiled when he saw her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Kagome," he started meekly," I thought you died when Naraku hit you. I'm ....so.....glad." He said the last words as he began breathing deeply, relieved. He knew he was dying. At least he knew Kagome was safe.  
  
"O, Inuyasha," she placed her head on his chest and heard his slowing heartbeat. "Inuyasha, just hold on, okay? I'll get help. You'll be alright. Please Inuyasha," she lifted her head up and looked at him with eyes full of tears," Don't leave me!"  
  
"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "please listen.......I love you. I really..love..you." He said the last words in between breaths.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said smiling faintly," I knew a long time ago. I just wish I could tell you that. But I can't. Inuyasha, I can't just simply tell you now. I want to do more than just say it. Now its too late." Her eyes flowed more tears as she looked at him again. "But I might as well say it the best I can. I love you too. I honestly love you with every piece of my heart and I-I- " She allowed the last sentence to fade, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smiled," Well can I have a kiss now or what?" Kagome laughed weakly and bended down. His lips were soft and so wonderful. Knowing that it was likely to be their last, Kagome made it last as long as she could. She could almost feel the love Inuyasha felt for her through the lips..  
  
She finally pulled apart and stared down at Inuyasha. He smiled and opened his eyes back up to her. He was to weak to say anything anymore. She cried as his eyes grew chilly and empty. She held Inuyasha's body close to her and felt his arms cover her for the last time. His strong hold began to get weaker as the seconds past. She still held on tighter and tighter. Pretending that she could stop Inuyasha's life from slipping away from her arms.  
  
She finally felt his arms fall limply to the sides. She kneeled up and saw his closed eyes and his wonderful smile. Falling to his chest, she heard his final heartbeats. She cried tears on his chest, hoping that the tears would somehow heal his weakened heart. She fell silent and heard her own heartbeat beating in rhythm with his. She cried as she heard his heartbeat falling behind and wanted to give her own heartbeats to him. To beat along together. The wonderful rhythm of his heart and hers. Then his heartbeat stopped leaving her to beat alone forever.  
  
***** 


End file.
